


It Ain't That Cheap

by violaceum_vitellina_viridis



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaceum_vitellina_viridis/pseuds/violaceum_vitellina_viridis
Summary: God, this was so stupid. Stupid and risky and several kinds of illegal, but –Peter never did have much self-control when it came to Wade.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 309





	It Ain't That Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a FOB song and has absolutely nothing to do with the story except the word 'alley'
> 
> found a prompt and wrote the thing. enjoy!

God, this was so stupid. Stupid and risky and several kinds of illegal, but –

Peter never did have much self-control when it came to Wade.

* * *

That last fight had left them both with too much left-over adrenaline. It made Peter jittery and reckless and Wade – well, it made Wade horny. A lot of things made Wade horny, but he was something else when he had excess energy to work off. And he had a lot of excess energy tonight.

It had started as a chase. The last fight was over, and it would probably be the last fight of the night – dawn was approaching – but Peter needed to _move._ Wade landed on the roof next to him, just as antsy as Peter was.

“We goin’ home, Spidey?” Wade asked, an edge to his voice that Peter recognized from a hundred nights just like this one.

“Maybe,” Peter lifted his mask to smirk at him. “If you can catch me.”

He could see Wade’s eyebrows raise even through the mask. “Yeah?”

Peter nodded and let his mask slip back down. “Three, two, one,” he counted, and backflipped off the roof. Wade whooped behind him and it was _on._

* * *

Peter had the advantage, with his webs and all, but Wade wasn’t a world-class mercenary for nothing. They’d made it halfway across the city – toward the apartment, because Peter wasn’t an idiot – when Wade finally caught up to him, jumping off a roof and landing on a fire escape just in time to grab Peter as he swung around a corner.

Peter conceded defeat easily, letting Wade manhandle him clear to the bottom of the fire escape. Peter thought that would be the end – they’d make out a little, then head home for more, but when Wade tore off his own mask, there was glint in his eyes that Peter knew all too well.

Wade shoved them further back into the alley, past the dumpsters, into the brick wall that ended it. There wasn’t much light back here, just a single, flickering bulb next to an employee entrance nearby, but an expertly thrown knife from Wade fixed that little issue.

Peter braced his hands against the rough brick when Wade tossed him against it, thankful as always for the new Stark tech in his suit. Wade yanked Peter’s mask up, too, but didn’t remove it, instead leaving it bunched awkwardly on the bridge of Peter’s nose.

He didn’t have very long to feel the discomfort, though. Wade kissed like he fought – frantic and a little chaotic. It was all-encompassing and passionate and for Peter, it was very, very easy to forget that they were in a dirty alley with Wade’s tongue in his mouth.

Wade’s hands were everywhere, from Peter’s throat with a squeeze to his ass with the same, then around to cup the nearly painful bulge at the front of his suit. Peter whined into the ravaging kiss and arched forward, looking for more. Wade broke the kiss with a dark chuckle.

“I caught you,” he murmured, “what’s my prize?”

Peter groaned. “I’m at your mercy,” he said, breathless. He tipped his head back to bare this throat and closed his eyes. “Whatever you want to do to me.”

Wade chuckled again, the sound still just as dark and rough, and Peter shivered. “Careful, there, Spider-Man, I’ll hold you to that.”

“Please,” Peter breathed, pushing against the wall with his shoulders to arch closer. “Want it, Deadpool.”

Wade made a low, broken noise, and Peter bit his lip to hide a smirk. Bingo.

“Get your cock out,” he ordered, ducking close and biting softly at a spot on Peter’s neck that he _knew_ fucked with Peter’s knees, the asshole. “C’mon.”

Peter had to unstick his hands, which took a second longer than it should have, but then he was fumbling with the hidden zipper in his suit until it was finally open. He shoved the fabric down and tore at the glorified thong he had to wear in the suit until the strap snapped and he was free.

“Good boy,” Wade growled, and dropped to his knees.

“Oh, fuck,” Peter grunted, one hand going back to the wall to hold him up and the other landing on Wade’s shoulder. “Oh, fuck, Wa – _Deadpool_!”

Wade didn’t hesitate or tease, instead just shoving Peter’s cock down his own throat in one smooth slide. Peter whimpered and his knees wobbled. The way Wade’s throat vibrated around a chuckle didn’t help.

True to the way he’d started, Wade didn’t pull any punches. He pulled back and then bobbed forward again and again, back and forth, getting faster the higher Peter’s moans got. Finally, just as Peter was sure he was going to break, Wade pulled back and toyed with the head of his cock, digging his tongue into the slit and pursing his lips just to hum.

Peter jerked hard when he came, sliding his cock across Wade’s face on accident. Wade didn’t seem to mind, groaning low in his throat and letting it happen, pressing closer when Peter tried to pull his jerking hips away.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Peter gasped, world spinning. The dizziness only got worse when Wade sucked the head of his cock back into his mouth, forcing a violent aftershock through Peter’s body. “ _Fuck_!”

Finally, when Peter’s legs actually started to give out, Wade pushed up and stood, pressing Peter back against the wall tightly.

“Goddamn, baby boy, you’re a fucking firework,” he muttered, rutting his erection against Peter’s thigh. Peter groaned and shifted to make it easier, leaning up a little to lick a streak of cum off of the corner of Wade’s mouth.

“Gonna make a mess of your suit for me?” he asked. His cock was still out in the air, softening slowly, but he didn’t even care. Everything in him wanted to feel Wade shake apart.

Wade made a punched-out sound and gave a particularly hard thrust (Peter would have a bruise on his thigh, and he was thrilled at the prospect) and came, whining the whole time. Peter kissed at the corner of his mouth and his chin where he could reach, shivering a little as the cold started to get to him and the endorphins started to fade.

“ _Shit_ ,” Wade breathed emphatically. “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot.”

Peter laughed, a little tiredly, and nudged his head against Wade’s cheek. “Could say the same to you. There’s more than one reason they call you _Merc with a Mouth._ ”

Wade snorted. His voice was fake-offended when he spoke. “Now, Spidey, how many people do you think I’ve blown?”

Peter laughed, reaching down to put his suit back together. “Plenty,” he answered easily. “I know how much of a slut you are.”

Wade just scoffed, mock-indignant, but didn’t argue. “Ready to go home?”

Peter nodded. “Mmm. Yeah. You should carry me.”

Wade snorted but easily lifted Peter into his arms. “Yeah, alright. Ya big baby.”

Peter just grinned where his face was pressed against Wade’s neck.

* * *

“I can’t believe I just sucked you off in an alley.” Wade announced it as they were trying to wiggle their living room window open.

Peter snorted, finally getting the window up. “I can’t believe I let you.”

Wade waited until they were inside with the window secured again to grab him, whispering, “Round two?” in his ear. Peter pulled his mask off and flung it toward the living room, pulling out of Wade’s arms and grinning back at him.

“Catch me if you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and validation make me keep doing things like this!
> 
> prompt was the dialogue: “I can’t believe I just sucked you off in an alley.” “I can’t believe I let you.”


End file.
